Missing You
by hijackeddandelion
Summary: "I don't know how to explain it, Maya." Riley said with the shrug of her shoulders. "He just hasn't been the same lately. I miss the old Farkle. I miss my Farkle."


**Hello there! It's been so long since I've written anything! Because of that, this will only be a short one-shot and I apologize for my rusty writing. I don't know where I got the idea for this story, it kinda just popped into my head and I went on from there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. All rights belong to Disney and Michael Jacobs.**

* * *

The school bell rang overhead, signaling the end of the week at Abigail Adams High School. The students of Mr. Matthews world history class quickly packed their backpacks and left the classroom, ready to begin their weekend. Six students remained behind as they discussed their plans for the Friday night.

"So were still on for game night tonight, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting at Topanga's at 4:30." Maya answered.

Zay looked between the two in confusion. "I thought we were meeting at 3:30?"

Riley walked up beside him. "We changed it to 4:30 cause Maya and I need to drop by my place to grab the games first."

"It's a good thing you told me or I would've thought you guys ditched me."

The four friends laughed together as Riley looked around and noticed that Farkle and Smackle were missing from their circle. She spotted the couple standing near Farkle's desk and couldn't help but stare at them somberly. They continued to pack their bags and engage in their own conversation.

"It is agreed then. I will meet you at Einstein Academy at 4:30." Smackle smiled.

"Yes, and I will bring the constellation map."

"Until then, dearest." And with that Smackle left the classroom. The four friends looked to each other and approached Farkle.

"Aren't you a little too old to be going to Einstein Academy?" Lucas asked.

"Plus, I know you're a genius and all, but it's a Friday night, don't you ever take a break?" Zay added.

"Smackle is a tutor at Einstein Academy." Farkle answered as he slipped a textbook into his backpack. "They've added a new telescope to the astronomy department which she and I hope to use to see the planet of Saturn tonight."

Riley wasn't sure why but she felt an unexplainable feeling of relief at the fact that he wasn't seeing Mars with Smackle. His love for Mars along with her love for Pluto was something special that was only shared between them. She wanted to keep it that way.

Maya grew frustrated. "You're flaking out on us again?" She said throwing her arms up. "You and Smackle have ditched us the past three weeks!"

"Yeah man, lately it's like you guys have had better things to do then hanging out with us all day." Lucas said with a concerned expression.

Farkle suddenly felt trapped as he looked back and forth between his friends. With no response escaping his lips, he quickly averted his eyes to the floor as if the tile had suddenly become so interesting. He knew he hadn't been the greatest friend lately but he had Smackle now, and things had changed significantly ever since she became more than just his arch nemesis. He knew that she was still adjusting to their group and hadn't grown entirely comfortable yet with being around so many people. Although she was improving, he knew Smackle preferred their time alone when it was just them and their brains.

"Farkle." Riley said, in that all too familiar tone that she only spoke his name in. "We've had this planned for awhile. Can't you skip it just this one time?"

It pained Farkle to hear the disappointment in her voice. He lifted his gaze only to catch her staring back at him, the hopeful look in her big brown eyes becoming too much for him. This was not a situation he was used to being in. Couldn't he just do a simple math equation or something that could solve everything and make everyone happy? It wasn't fair for him to have to choose between his girlfriend and his best friends. To have to choose between Smackle and Riley. He didn't like the thought but for now he had no choice.

"I'm sorry guys but Smackle already got permission from her professor that we could use the telescope. It would be rude of us to cancel on him. I promise I'll make it up to you next time."

Farkle looked to Maya as she folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Sure, next time." She said in clear disdain.

He then carefully looked to Riley who, although she was smiling, Farkle knew she was trying to hide her upset face. And it killed him to see it. "Sure, next time." She said quietly.

He grabbed his backpack and gave a nod to Lucas and Zay before making a quick beeline to the door and out of the classroom.

Zay shook his head. "You think you know a guy."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Lucas said. "I know Farkle's true to his word. Anyways, you and I need to go pick up our baseball uniforms before our favorite numbers get taken. See you guys later." And with that both friends gave a wave goodbye before leaving Maya and Riley.

"C'mon Riles." Maya said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. "We still need to make a stop by my locker so I can grab my sketch book."

Riley didn't respond as she stood in silence, lost in her wondering thoughts. What was this emotion that she was feeling at the thought of her slowly losing Farkle to Smackle? Was it jealousy? Sadness? Betrayal? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that the boy who once claimed to love her, now had his heart set on another. And it made her heart ache.

Maya took notice of her best friend's quiet demeanor. "Riles? You okay?" She asked as she gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I miss him." Riley said quietly.

Maya took a moment to respond before realizing that Riley was referring to Farkle. "I miss him too, you know."

This seemed to get more of a reaction out of Riley as she looked to Maya with a sadness in her eyes that Maya had never seen before. "No, I mean I miss _him_. I miss Farkle."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Maya." Riley said with the shrug of her shoulders. "He just hasn't been the same lately. I don't want to sound selfish, and I'm glad that he's trying to discover himself, but I miss the old Farkle. I miss _my_ Farkle. I miss the turtlenecks and the squeaky voice. I miss his goofy attitude and wacky schemes. I miss Farkle Time. I miss him trying to take over the world. I miss him wanting to explore Mars. I miss him sitting outside my bay window. I miss him saying 'ladies.' I miss his proclaimations of love for us. I miss him flirting and fawning for my affection." She slowly grew quiet as she spoke, and in a hushed whisper she added, "I miss him loving me."

Maya didn't know what to say as she listened to her best friend. She had never put that much thought in to how much Farkle had changed throughout the years. She too had missed the company of their goofy childhood friend but Riley seemed to be the one most affected by it. She knew that Farkle and Riley shared a bond much deeper than the one that she shared with him. Hers and Farkle's bond was one of true friendship and trust whereas Riley and Farkle's had grown beyond that. Although Maya couldn't figure out when it began, she had taken notice to the new dynamic that their relationship was starting to take. The smallest details that went unnoticed by everyone else had not gone unnoticed by her. So distracted by the triangle that she was in with Riley and Lucas, Maya had almost missed the triangle beginning to form between Farkle, Riley, and Smackle.

At first she thought it was just her imagination but things became much clearer when Riley confronted Farkle about the hole incident at Topanga's. It was as if Maya was seeing a side of their friendship that she had never seen before. She watched Riley as she moved in closer to Farkle and everything about their body language and facial expressions screamed sexual tension. They gazed at each other with such an intensity that Maya thought they were going to kiss. It was as if in that moment, her two best friends were lost in a world that Maya didn't exist in. It was to her surprise when Farkle didn't seize the opprotunity and instead snapped out of whatever trance he was under and simply left without saying another word. Riley too didn't say a word and instead stood frozen in time, a look on her face that for once was unreadable to Maya. The rest of the night was spent in silence as she and Riley worked on their homework, although she knew Riley's mind was else where.

Afterwards, Maya found herself thinking about that night and replaying the moment in her head over and over again until everything seemed to fall in to place. For once every lingering stare, flirtatious smile, private talk, unnecessary body contact, and overall concern and love that her friends had for one another suddenly made sense. She came to realize that Farkle and Riley's relationship was much more intimate than either of them realized or wanted to admit.

Of course none of that would matter with Farkle currently dating Smackle. Maya had often wondered how seeing the genius couple affected her fragile friend and slowly she was getting a glimpse in to how it did. She found herself at a loss for words and unable to think of anything that would comfort Riley so for now she just had to distract her.

"C'mon Riles, sure Farkle has grown more mature but that doesn't mean he loves you and I any less. He's the first of us all to date someone so he's just trying to balance the two. If he is such the genius that he proclaims that he is then I know he'll find a way to spend time with us again."

Maya was careful not to use the word 'you' in fear that Riley would question her. Maya didn't want Riley to know what she suspected of her and Farkle. If Riley hadn't told her by now then she would just have to wait until she was ready to.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Maya." Riley said before wrapping her arms around Maya and embracing her in a hug.

Maya playfully pushed her off. "Can we go now? The guys are gonna be there before we are."

"Sure."

Riley grabbed her backpack and turned to follow Maya until she felt her foot kick something. She looked down to see that beneath her feet was a notebook.

"What's that?" Maya asked.

Riley picked up the notebook and noticed the familiar cover of the solar system on the front of it. "Farkle must've dropped this as he was leaving."

A small smile grew on her face as she stared at the cover and noticed a circle drawn around Mars in orange ink. She walked to her father's desk and grabbed a prurple marker out of the drawer and began to draw on it herself.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Just leaving Farkle a message." Riley replied.

"Another purple cat?"

Riley chuckled to herself. "Not this time." She said as she put the cap back on the marker and returned it to the drawer. She walked back to Farkle's desk and left the notebook on top.

"Now we can go."

Maya walked up beside Riley and hooked her arm underneath hers. "Still miss him?"

"Always."

And with that both girls left the classroom, shutting the door behind them. As soon as the coast was clear, Farkle slowly walked in through the second door on the other side of the classroom. After he left his friends he immediately realized that he forgot his notebook only to return to hear Riley and Maya's conversation. He stood on the other side of the door and couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop. It was easy for him to keep quiet and go unnoticed for guilt had washed over him as he heard about the lack of attention that he'd been giving them. This alone made him not want to move for he was ashamed to face them.

But then came Riley's words. His knees would've buckled beneath him if it wasnt for him gripping the doorframe for support.

Did she really believe that he no longer loved her? That he still didn't fawn for her affection? Of course he did. But she wanted Lucas so he took a step back, and somewhere along the way Smackle came to him and for once like forces didn't repel. That didn't mean he stopped loving her though. He never could. He will always be in love with her but he can't flirt or proclaim his love for her without hurting Smackle. That's not to say that he doesn't care for Smackle. He cares for her deeply but Riley Matthews stole his heart a long time ago and he's never gotten it back. And if he's honest with himself, he doesn't want it back.

He is a scientist in love who can't dictate his own emotions.

With sadness coming over him, Farkle approached his desk and grabbed his notebook. He glanced down and his eyes immediately noticed a heart that circled around Pluto drawn in purple ink. His heart raced just at the sight of it. He glanced back at the door in which Maya and Riley left through and despite no one being around to hear him, he quietly whispered,

"I miss you too, Riley."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please be sure to favorite or comment! (But this is my first Girl Meets World fic so please go easy on me!)**


End file.
